User blog:TheRealPeterGreek/More Pokemon recommended for Elite Four
My first blog in the Wiki was about Pokemon that are able to face the Elite Four with ease. I included 20 very strong Pokemon that are common within Elite Four teams. But then, I discovered there are more choices for it. In this blogpost I will present more Pokemon recommended for E4. 1. Lugia How to get: Talk to the guy in Cinnabar Volcano's PokeCenter while having Chansey, Snorlax, Vibrava, Moltres and Magneton in your party. (also Lugia was once in a code) You should expect this one coming. Ever since the code was released, Lugia became more common than Mewtwo. Its defenses are out of this world, it has the ability Multiscale, it has good set up moves and a great movepool and great recovery. It can destroy Bruno's Pokemon easily after one or two Calm Minds. It has a Ghost type weakness, but its high defenses help it overcome it. 2. Gyarados How to get: Evolve Magikarp at level 20 The evolved form of everyone's favourite weakling is actually a great Pokemon in terms of battling E4, and all thanks to its Mega form. Its Attack stat is sky high, its defenses are solid and it has a reasonable speed. Access to Dragon Dance can help it reach astronomical attacking power. Also its ability, Mold Breaker, ignores abilities like Levitate and Multiscale. However, don't Mega Evolve it against the Fighting Pokemon, because it becomes part Dark type. 3. Shaymin-Sky How to get: Convert Shaymin into Shaymin-Sky by clicking on the Gracidea Flower at Vidirian City Shaymin-Sky (or Skymin) is one of the most annoying Pokemon in the game. Its ability Serene Grace, combined with Air Slash, can make it a HUGE nuisance to its opponenits. Also its signature attack Seed Flare has a huge chance to harshly reduce the opponent's Special defense, opening severe defense gaps and exploiting them. It also has a high Speed stat of 127, so it can outspeed many threats. However, its low defenses and a double Ice type weakness can cause trouble for it. 4. Celesteela How to get: Anywhere (1/1200) on Thursdays if you have a Steel type and a Flying type in your party Celesteela is a very well-balanced Pokemon that can either become a wall or a Special Attacker. All of its stats except for Speed are very good and above average. Its type combination is excellent and its movepool is really good. It can stall with Leech Seed and Toxic and then knock out threats with moves like Flamethrower. Also, its weaknesses are very rare in E4. In conclusion, the rarest Ultra Beast seems to be the best. 5. Milotic How to get: Evolve Feebas with a Dragon Scale Milotic is the defensive counterpart of Gyarados, and it is one of the bulkiest Water type Pokeon. Access to moves like Haze and Recover can make it really useful. Ice Beam also can be good for the Dragon Pokemon. Also, it is the only Pokemon with the ability Marvel Scale, which raises its Defense when it gets a status condition. This ability is very good. For example, if Jellicent uses Scald and causes a burn, Milotic will become very bulky and harder to knock out. 6. Scyther How to get: Fuschia City You'd probably would not expect that coming. Especially when Scizor is one of the most commonly used Pokemon in the game. However, Scyther is a very good Pokemon because it can hold the Eviolite. This item raises the Defense and Special Defense of a Pokemon that can still evolve. Scyther is an unevolved Pokemon with the stats of a fully evolved Pokemon. The Eviolite just turns it from a glass cannon to a bulky sweeper. Don't also forget that it has Technician as its ability. Just watch out for Stone Edge users like Flygon. 7. Mamoswine How to get: Evolve Piloswine with a Sinnoh Stone Mamoswine is one of the best Ice Pokemon in the game. Great HP, high Attack stat and a great defensive ability, which is Thick Fat, make this Pokemon a great threat. It has access to Ice Shard, which can cause severe damage to Lance's Dragon Pokemon, Icicle Crash, which is its main Ice STAB attack, Earthquake for secondary STAB, and moves like Stone Edge and Superpower for additional coverage. It is a great and common choicre for a good Ice Pokemon. 8. Gengar How to get: Evolve Haunter with a Link Cable Stone Gengar is an incredibly common Pokemon and a really powerful one, especially when its Mega evolved. Great STAB moves like Shadow Ball and Sludge Bomb, a great ability which removes the weakness to the Ground type and great speed make Gengar a beast. However it cannot endure hits very easily due to its low defense, although Destiny Bond can be a solution to that. 9. Shuckle Shuckle is known for its abnormal defensive level on both sides. It can become super hard to be knocked out thanks to this. It can use Toxic to all of Elite Four's Pokemon and then raise its defense with Withdraw. If it is in trouble, it can use Rest to recover from anything, although it will not be able to use any moves for a while due to the sleep. In conclusion don't f###le with Shuckle. 10. Sylveon Sylveon is a soild and very reliable Fairy Pokemon to use in Elite Four. It has great Special Attack and Special Defense, which can be raised with Calm Mind. Also, its ability, Pixilate, makes Normal type moves Fairy type moves. That means Hyper Voice can become very effective against Dragon Pokemon. Watch out for Lucario, Metagross and Dialga, because they are Steel types. These were some more Pokemon that are good for E4. Don't forget to leave a comment. Category:Blog posts